Level meters are conventionally employed in tape recorders for indicating the analog values of a recording signal level. However, the conventional level meters are not capable of responding to rapidly varying input levels. Peak level indicators using light-emitting diodes have been developed in which a different number of diodes is energized depending on a detected signal level. All of these light-emitting diodes emit radiation of a single color. Each diode is identified with a numeral indicative of a signal level corresponding with the number.